1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bidirectional service flow management method in a wideband wireless connection communication system, and more particularly, to a method of establishing a bi-directional flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technology of the 802.16 system has been standardized by the IEEE/TTA working group, and has been commercialized in Korea as wireless broadband (WiBro). Therefore, although technologies of general items are classified and expressed by the IEEE/TTA working group, each detailed technology has not been finally determined.
With regard to a technology for managing a data flow that can be classified as an admission control procedure, since the 802.16 system is a connection-based system, the 802.16 system can receive a flow service between a base station (BS) and a subscriber station (SS) after the BS and SS communicate information on a flow and the BS admits the flow service to be provided to the 802.16 system via a dynamic service addition (DSA) related message.
However, the flow admission control mechanism is not described in detail except for the communication and processing of the DSA message. Furthermore, since a study relating to the admission control in the 802.16/WiBro system is currently at an initial stage, and an algorithm used in the conventional 3rd generation communication technology is applied to perform the admission control, it is difficult to reflect intrinsic characteristics of the 802.16/WiBro system.
The conventional 802.16/WiBro system performs a different flow initiation process with regard to an uplink and a downlink, which causes a waste of resources and a waste of time when communicating a control message.